Field
The described technology generally relates to a display panel.
Description of the Related Technology
It is common for display panels to be manufactured on a mother substrate and cutting the substrate into multiple display panels.
An inspection process can be performed on the mother substrate before the display panels are divided, and can be performed after the division. This inspection process can include a lighting inspection and an aging inspection.
The display panels can include at least one outside (or external) inspection line formed on an outer edge of each display panel. The outside inspection line is referred to as a module crack detection (MCD) wiring.
When a crack is generated outside the display panel, the resistance of the outside inspection line is greater than normal. Typically, a voltage drop due to the increasing of the resistance value is detected, thereby determining the presence of the crack outside the display panel.
However, as the display panel becomes larger, the outside inspection line is elongated such that the resistance value of the outside inspection line increases accordingly. To design a matching resistance for other circuit portions according to the resistance value of the outside inspection line, a minimum amount of space is required, and it is not easy to maintain this space.
In addition, even when resistance of the outside inspection line is increased due to the voltage drop amount when the crack is generated, it is difficult to detect the crack.
Accordingly, a design that prevents the voltage drop due to the wire resistance of the outside inspection line is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.